Yatogami Kuroh
Appearance Kuroh has (a little longer than) shoulder length black hair that is styled in a ponytail, and blue/gray eyes. He is 178 cm and wears a buttoned up white shirt and black tie. Along with this he wears a black coat and black pants. Throughout the series, he never goes anywhere without the Kotowari, a sword passed on to him by the late Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. The majority of the time, he's seen with s composed expression, however the mention of Ichigen and the man's quotes manage to brigthen his face into a rather childish smile. Personality Kuroh appears a cold, tacit, and ascetic individual, and rarely appears (if ever) to relax. However, despite cold words and the unwavering willingness to slay Yashiro Isana, he's loyal to Yashiro. Surprisingly, Kuroh has a relatively short temper, and it doesn't take much to set him off. He has a stric principal of judging the suspected "Evil King" by his actions, not his words or by going by the saying "It's what on the inside that counts." He's a fair person, yet stubborn in his goal to follow out Ichigen's last wish of slaying the "Evil King". Backstory Kuro had a happy family until he was 5, when his parents died in a car accident. He spent two weeks in the hospital for rehabilitation before he was taken in by some of his relatives. Those relatives died soon thereafter from a fire, and Kuroh was treated as an unlucky child, and most relatives wouldn’t take him. He was eventually taken in by a distant relative, who was the worst sort of scum (an alcoholic, gambler, who was deep in debt). Kuro was constantly abused and wasn’t even allowed to go to school. One day, even that relative went out and never came back. Kuro waited for a whole week before realizing that he’d been abandoned. Sick and weakened, he left his house and wandered in the snowy mountains before Ichigen found him, on the verge of death. When Ichigen found Kuroh because he saw Kuroh in one of his visions. But the only way to save Kuroh at that point was to make him into a clansman. “I’ll put an end to all that misfortune that befalls you.” Days of training follow. There’s no telling when a clansman’s ability will awaken, so training is the only thing they can do. (Oh….so this was what Red meant by Kuroh’s powers awakening…so Kuroh is not a Strain but a clansman, confirmed). The school that Kuroh attended only had 4 students. Their homeroom teacher was a woman who was quite infatuated with Ichigen ever since she visited Kuroh’s home. Watanabe from the Kuroh manga also appears in this, and offers to teach Kuroh how to make dashimaki (Ichigen also learnt cookery from her). Kuroh said that he’d like to learn everything he can from Ichigen before trying his hand at other things. One day, a student from the school went missing, and Kuroh himself went to search for the student because Ichigen happened to be away. He found the student, but both of them nearly fell off a cliff. This was when Kuroh’s clansman powers awakened. In the end, he takes up Watanabe’s offer and asks her to teach him how to make dashimaki. Source: K Side: Black & White Trivia Able to cook a variety of traditional Japanese dishes. Adopted son and student of Ichigen Miwa. Near the end of episode 13, there's heavy indication that Kuroh's a possible Strain. A scene shows Neko in her cat form running across the street, and she is followed shortly after by a black dog who has the Kotowari in his mouth. However, it is later confirmed in K Side: Black & White that Kuroh gained his power from Ichigen, and was nothing more than a clansmen. Quotes *''"I only believe in one thing-- the words of my Master Ichigen."'' *''"What matters is not the outside or inside of a person. My sole duty is to judge one by their actions."'' Category:Characters